


Charades Night

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [41]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: And Anna knows it, Charades, Elsa is still bad at charades, F/F, Family Fluff, Frohana (Disney), Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Another family game night, another round of charades. Is Elsa any better now that she's the Fifth Spirit? Will her new girlfriend be able to read her movements and get one right?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Charades Night

"And... GO!"

Elsa folded the piece of paper and gently placed it on the ground, ever the graceful woman. It was the couples round of charades. The part she dreaded.

Even after all this time playing family game nights and trying to get better, Elsa still felt awkward doing charades, whether it was her hesitancy to call out the answer or having to stand and act out whatever subject was given. For a woman who happened to be part spirit - part of the bridge between the magic of nature and humans - she felt literally out of her element during this particular game.

She played along contentedly, still shyly raising her hand from time to time when guessing the answer. Her new girlfriend Cassandra made things a little more bearable than times before. She was incredibly supportive and quite competitive; it sometimes seemed like Anna and Cassandra would get into verbal sparring matches during game night. The sight always made Elsa smile and even let out a laugh.

Right now, laughing was the last thing on her mind, if the thought even dared to exist in her anxiety-riddled brain.

Doing her best to concentrate on the answer she had read, she began to act to the best of her ability.

Anna had given her big sister a few seconds to read the slip of paper and compose herself before announcing the start of the timer. Sven flipped the hourglass. Olaf sat idly trying not to blurt out anything. Kristoff sat back comfortably on the couch having done an impressive job guessing most of his wife's answers. While Olaf had suggested a couples round to shake it up, Anna was a little hesitant when she saw Elsa visibly stiffen. But Cassandra reassured her that it was fine, they could do it. Internally, Anna decided that if Cassandra could guess just one clue from Elsa, that was good enough. She wasn't going to gloat about winning that round; she knew she would probably get more answers with Kristoff than Elsa would get from her new girlfriend.

And so she sat upright, smiling encouragingly. "C'mon, Elsa, you got this." She glanced over to Cassandra who was now leaning forward, elbows on her knees and fingers interlocked as she rested them against her chin. Like she was deep in thought as Elsa began to move.

Cassandra had a feeling that all she needed to do was get this one right and that would end the couples round. She was impressed at how well Anna and Kristoff bonded considering their very different backgrounds, but she was no stranger to seeing two people share a deep romantic connection. It was something she figured would elude her for the rest of her life. Until she came here and saw Elsa...

Now, she was focusing solely on the almost goddess before her. She waited.

Elsa paused for a few seconds after putting the paper down. She panicked a little. _How am I supposed to act this one out? This would be so much easier with my magic!_ But if Olaf couldn't rearrange, then she couldn't use her powers. Even if she sorely wanted to just to win at charades for once.

She thought back to what she read years ago. Summoning her memories, she awkwardly stood with one arm slightly outstretched, trying to look serious but suspecting it wasn't working. So Elsa shifted to mimicking combat, feeling sillier by the second.

Anna was trying her best not to make any noise as she watched Elsa act it out. But the silence was becoming unbearable. Cassandra wasn't even guessing! She looked over and saw the dark-haired woman just sitting there, still looking so serious. She always did - well, not all the time. _Why isn't she trying? They're gonna run out of time!_

Cassandra thought of 'statue' at first, but as soon as Elsa began to move, she realized it was perhaps a warrior. This she could handle. But wait... was Elsa kneeling? She was... she was trying to act out... crowning someone? Bestowing a crown upon a person? It was so weird seeing one person trying to act two parts simultaneously.

"She hasn't gotten much better..." Kristoff muttered as subtly as he could into Anna's ear.

"Shh!" Anna hissed. "She's... doing fine. But why is Cass not saying anything?" She was increasingly nervous that they would run out of time, and she really didn't want to witness Elsa feeling ashamed for 'failing' at charades on the first night with her girlfriend. And from the look on Elsa's face, that was very close to becoming a possibility.

Cassandra grit her teeth as she ran off a list in her head of what Elsa could be acting out. It had to be more complicated than a simple answer like 'soldier' or 'queen' or 'tree'. Just her luck. But if she were being honest, she felt bad for Elsa who was clearly trying her best. She had told Elsa not to worry if they lost charades tonight, and in the back of her mind she was preparing herself for that talk.

But then, a thought popped into her head. An image she had once seen. Something that called to her as a little girl and stayed with her... was it...?

Elsa's movements were a bit more frantic as she tried to somehow depict a heinous thing, but how could she show that without props? Glancing at the hourglass, her eyes widened and she thought back to the image she had seen many times. She stood tall, arm raised high and the other bent as if holding a shield... hoping to the spirits this would be it.

Anna had seen the hourglass. She was trying hard not to groan, gripping her dress as she looked one more time at her sister.

Cassandra's eyes widened. She knew the answer. _Of course..._

"JOAN OF ARC!!"

"YES!!!!"

Elsa nearly cried with joy as Cassandra leapt from the couch and spun her around. Both women laughing, a remarkable sight indeed. She wasn't a failure! She actually got Cass to get it right!

Anna sighed with relief and politely applauded the new couple for getting one right. Just as she had hoped.

"You know, technically they didn't win this rou-" Olaf started before his head got knocked cleanly off his body by a pillow that Anna chucked with perhaps a little too much force. The sight was enough to make Kristoff keep his mouth shut lest he be forced to sleep in the stables.

"Great job, you two! I knew you could do it," Anna said as Elsa and Cassandra settled down a little and composed themselves. The new Queen of Arendelle had been hoping they would have this particular clue; she had made sure the historical woman wound up in the basket right before Elsa picked.

But that was a secret she intended to take to her grave. It was worth it just to see Elsa feel happy about winning at charades for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I just watched Frozen 2 again in celebration of the one year anniversary of its debut, I felt inspired to do a little post-canon drabble of these precious dorks doing another round of charades - with a new face in the mix! I've had this idea of Elsa and Cass teaming up in charades and Cass somehow being able to read through Elsa's awkward gestures, so I'm happy to finally put it into words. Thanks for reading!


End file.
